A Bohemian Sequel-Come What May
by J. London
Summary: Diana's parents were victims of a horrible murder and she was supposed to be dead as well. Escaping death she runs away. After meeting Christian she learns that there is more to the man then what she read. COMPLETE! please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

A Bohemian Sequel:  
  
Come What May  
  
By Jessica  
  
©2002  
  
  
  
It has been one year since the published story of the Moulin Rouge. That story written by a man who wrote about truth, beauty, freedom, and that which he believed above all things, love. It was a story about a time, a story about a place, a story about the people. But most of all, it was a heartfelt story about the love between a man named Christian and a women, a courtesan, named Satine. The forbidden love but the love that overcame all obstacles except for the force darker than evil and stronger than love. A consumption took Satine's life leaving Christian alone in a bohemian world.  
  
The Moulin Rouge had been closed down for well over two years and people almost began to forget about the infamous girls and Harold Zidler. All that was left was the giant red windmill that no longer turned but held the memories of the past. People walked by not giving it any notice. But one man looked at it everyday thinking about that dark, fatal night.  
  
Christian.  
  
He spent most of his time in is room overlooking the Moulin Rouge. Painful memories haunt him day after day. He tries not to think about it but he can't escape it. He lived it and he couldn't turn back the hands of time. No one knows for sure because he doesn't talk to many people except for his bohemian friends. He's a shy loner, just typing away at his typewriter. He hasn't published anything since Moulin Rouge and no one expect him to publish again.  
  
But his book, his story, his life, will change the life of one special girl.  
  
  
  
Paradise*  
  
(Diana's Theme Song)  
  
  
  
Once upon a year gone by  
  
She saw herself give in.  
  
Every time she closed her eyes  
  
She saw what could have been,  
  
Well nothing hurts and nothing bleeds  
  
When covers tucked in tight.  
  
Funny how the bottom drops  
  
How she forgets to fight...to fight.  
  
  
  
And it's one more day in paradise  
  
One more day in paradise.  
  
  
  
As darkness quickly steals the light  
  
That shined within her eyes  
  
She slowly swallows all her fear  
  
And soothes her mind with lies.  
  
Well all she wants and all she needs  
  
Are reasons to survive.  
  
A day in which the sun will take  
  
Her artificial light...her light.  
  
And it's one more day in paradise  
  
One more day in paradise.  
  
It's one more day in paradise  
  
One last chance to feel alright....alright.  
  
  
  
Don't pretend to hold it in just let it out.  
  
Don't pretend to hold it in just push it out.  
  
Don't you try to hold itin just let it out and  
  
Don't you try to hold it in you hold it in  
  
  
  
And it's one more day in paradise  
  
One more day in paradise.  
  
  
  
Once upon a year gone by  
  
She saw herself give in.  
  
Every time she closed her eyes  
  
She saw what could have been.  
  
  
  
*PARADISE written and performed by Venessa Carlton 


	2. A Whole New World

NOTE- I do NOT own Moulin Rouge or the Moulin Rouge Characters. All other Characters are mine.  
  
CHAPTER 1 A Whole New World  
  
It was fall of 1901 and a cool breeze swept over the city of Paris. It was early morning and many people were at café's having some breakfast before starting their day. A young girl who went by the name of Diana wondered through the streets with one suitcase in her hand and a book in the other. She was dressed in a long maroon dress with black lace but with a black over coat the fell to her ankles. She looked around at all the people as she walked through cobble stone streets. "Any day now" she said to herself with her British accent. She stopped at a corner and put down her suitcase and leaned against the wall. She took a deep breath. "This was a bad idea." She thought. She closed her eyes and thought about her mother and father who were just recently victims back home in a viscous murder. A tear rolled down her cheek. "It's for the best." She spoke to herself. "Just believe in love." Before letting herself cry she whipped away the tear, took a deep breath, picked up her suitcase and continued to walk.  
  
Meanwhile, the lonely Christian sat at a café reading a newspaper while sporadically reaching for his coffee and muffin. People were around him talking and laughing but he kept to himself. Some called him strange but some called his unique. Others didn't even know he existed.  
  
"Excuse me." A soft voice pulled him away from his reading. He looked up to see a young girl, she looked to be maybe 21 or so. She had dark brown curly hair that fell on her shoulders. Half was pulled back away from her face but about two curls had seemed to escape. She had on a black coat, held a suitcase in one hand and a book in the other. "Would you mind it very much if I join you. I have been walking and my arms."  
  
"Sure." He said simply and returned to his reading. He seemed a little cold and not too friendly.  
  
"Are you from England?" She asked sitting down?  
  
Without even looking up from his paper he responded "Yes."  
  
"I could tell by your accent. I just came from a town just outside of London actually." She said, hoping for a response. He just kept reading. "okay." she said quietly and looked around too all the other people who seemed to be enjoying themselves.  
  
She sat there, tapping her fingers on the table waiting for time to go by. "Could you please.stop." He said just looking up when he said stop.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said a little confused. He sighed and looked back at his paper. "Now tell me, is everyone in Paris a wanker such as yourself or is it just you?"  
  
His eyes widened as he looked up. She new what she had said was wrong. "Excuse me?" "I'm sorry." "Look, you don't know me and I don't know you. I am just letting you sit here because you look a tired."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
He turned his head and looked at his home and to the windmill he could still see. Diana opened her book to the middle where she had left off and began to read. It wasn't the first time she had read it and not even the second. But the forth. She loved it and couldn't take her eyes off it. The story was beautiful.  
  
Christian looked over and saw what she was reading and he felt his chest get tight and a lump in his throat. "Wha-What are you reading?" He asked.  
  
"Oh this? Moulin Rouge. With Spectacular Spectacular. Diamond Dogs."  
  
"oh." He closed his paper, put down some money on the table to pay for the coffee and muffin and got up. "If you'll excuse me but I should.I should get going."  
  
"Wait sir." She said standing up. "I just got here today. Do you know of a place I can stay?"  
  
"No-No I don't. Excuse me." And he walked away. Diana was confused and just sat back down in her chair putting her hands on her forehead. "What was his problem?" She then stood up, grabbed her suitcase and book and continued walking.  
  
She came across an old building not too far from the café and it was right across from the Moulin Rouge. She it didn't have the bright lights it once had but the spirits remain. She saw an old lady standing outside throwing trash to the side.  
  
"Excuse me." She said. The old woman looked at her. "Hello. My name is Diana and I just moved here from England. I was wondering if you have a room available by chance?" The old lady looked at her and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't have too much money but I will be able to pay you monthly. If that is alright of course." The old woman just looked at her. "Yes?"  
  
"Come with me." The lady said walking into the building. Her voice was raspy and she sounded like a witch. This gave Diana a horrible chill. The woman walked into a room and grabbed a key that hung on the wall. "Here you go. You are on the third floor. Your door is on the right. I expect to get paid at the first of each month. On the first of November I expect half of the original payment."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"And one more thing. Don't bother the poor young man across the hall from you. He isn't much of a people person these days."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Diana walked up all the stairs until she got to the third floor. She unlocked the door using the key and walked into her new home. It wasn't much. There where three windows, a desk, a dresser for clothes, and a bed. It was empty with man cracks in the walls but she knew that she could make the best of it. "Home sweet home." She said putting her suitcase on the bed. There was a small table next to her bed where she rested the book.  
  
When she finished unpacking she noticed that there was a ledge outside her window where she could walk on. She climbed out and it was just like a type of balcony. The cool breeze hit her face but it felt so good. She was just in her dress and her coat was inside. It was her favorite maroon dress. It waved softly in the breeze. It was low cut at the chest but not too low. There were no straps but black lace rest falling off her shoulders. But something caught her eye. It was man standing against the wall overlooking the Moulin Rouge.  
  
"Excuse me." She said. He looked over and she was surprised. It was the man from the café. "Oh goodness. Hello. I guess I am your new neighbor." She spoke.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"My name is Diana." She said walking over to him carefully.  
  
"Christian."  
  
"Hello Christian."  
  
"Look, I am sorry for the way I acted at the café."  
  
"It's no problem."  
  
It was silent between the two. Diana, thinking that all this was a hopeless cause walked back to her window and crawled back into her room. She sat on the bed and looked at a picture of her parents. She tried to smile as her eyes filled with tears. She quickly wiped them away and took a deep breath.  
  
"I was daddy's little girl and Mama's little angel," She sang putting down the picture. "Teachers pet, pageant queen." She sighed. "All my life I've been pleasin' everyone but me, Waking in up in someone else's dream." She looked out the window and walked over to it. The sun was setting and it looked beautiful. She thought for a moment and crawled back out.  
  
"It never rained, the sun was always shining. The light was always green. There was a time when every door was open, the universe was mine.or so it seemed. Every roll was seven or eleven. That it would ever end never crossed my mind. I was flying higher than the heavens back when the world was mine." She sung out before leaning back against the wall.  
  
She looked to her side to see Christian sitting, looking right at her. "That was nice." He asked. "Sad though."  
  
"I didn't know I had an audience."  
  
"May I ask you-may I ask what it was about."  
  
"You wouldn't understand." She said looking across the city.  
  
"It's very kind of you to judge me that way." He said sternly. She looked over at him and wondered.  
  
"You really want to know?" She asked. Christian nodded. "My parents were killed." Christian looked down and away, almost like he was embarrassed. "Murdered, in our own home."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Me too." She said quietly.  
  
It was silent, but not for too long. "May I ask why?" Christian asked. "I mean, you don't need to answer."  
  
"My father owned a company that needless to say got some people angry. My mum, well, she wasn't the nicest person in the town. Telling personal stories about other people. It was horrible. But they were my parents and for the longest time I believed they were perfect until I lost them and found out what they were really like. But I still loved them."  
  
"Well they're your parents."  
  
"Yea." she sighed.  
  
"I'm sure it's hard."  
  
"Yea.it's not easy." She paused. "It's not easy," She sang out. "Trying to understand how the world can be so cold. Stealing the souls of man. Cloudy skies rain down on all your dreams. You wrestle with the fear and doubt."  
  
"Sometimes it's hard but you gotta believe." Christian put in.  
  
"There's a better place." Diana sang.  
  
"Where our father waits. And every tear he'll wipe away." Christian added with his lovely singing voice.  
  
"The darkness will be gone, the weak Shall be strong."  
  
"Hold on to your faith," The both sang together. "There will come a day."  
  
"Wars are raging." Christian said standing up. "Lives are scattered. The old are forgotten, the children are forsaken. In this world we're living in, Isn't everything sacred? There's a better place."  
  
"There's a better place." Diana echoed.  
  
"Where our father waits."  
  
"Father waits."  
  
"And every tear,"  
  
"He'll wipe away"  
  
"The darkness with be gone, the weak shall be strong. Hold on to your faith."  
  
"There will come a day." They both sang. They both continued. "Song will ring out Down these golden streets. The voices of earth, the angels will sing. Every knee will bow, Sin will have no trace, in the glory of His amazing grace! There will come a day."  
  
"The darkness will be gone, the weak shall be strong." Dianna sang.  
  
They both picked up. "There will come a day. Oh, there will come a day. I know there coming a day." They ended. Christian looked at her, his eyes red as if he was holding pack tears.  
  
He looked out over the city. "Come what may." He sang. Diana's eyes widened as she found the truth. She knew who he was and she couldn't believe it. It was he, Christian from her book. Christian, the man who fell in love with Satine.  
  
"You. You're Christian."  
  
He looked at her confused. "yes?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me."  
  
"About?"  
  
"I was reading your book this morning and you didn't say a thing."  
  
"What's there to say?" He asked turning back to go into his home. Diana followed him.  
  
"You wrote about truth, beauty, freedom, but above it all you wrote about love."  
  
"I don't believe in love." He said quietly looking down.  
  
Diana got a lump in her throat. "What?" She asked. "Don't believe in love?" She was amazed, she couldn't believe it. "But you wrote that whole book, you were in love with Satine."  
  
"Don't say her name." She said quietly, holding in anger.  
  
"How.how can you not believe in love?"  
  
"I believed in it once, a long time ago. But not anymore! I can't love again."  
  
"You taught me so much."  
  
"You don't even know me."  
  
"Oh yes I do." She said against him. "You spoke to me through that story. I learned what true love is through your book. I learned about Truth, beauty, freedom, and love. I learned about the place, I learned about the people. I learned about you. That is why I am here."  
  
"Why waste your time here?"  
  
"Because I thought I would get that warm, safe feeling as I do when I read your book. When I found out about my parents murder I didn't know what to do. I figured, Go to Paris! Go to the Moulin Rouge! Go to where love fills the air and maybe I could feel protected."  
  
"You're wasting your time." He walked over to his desk and sat down, not even looking at her.  
  
Diana looked at him in shock. She walked out of room back onto the ledge. "I.I'm sorry about Satine." She said quietly before walking away. Christian sat there thinking about what she had said and thinking of Satine. The woman he loved, the ONLY woman he ever loved. She was gone and there was nothing he could do.  
  
The next morning Diana walked out of her room and locked the door behind her. When she turned around she saw Christian doing the same.  
  
"Good morning." She greeted without even a glance.  
  
"Good morning." He responded. He looked over at her and she was wearing a forest green dress. It had long sleeves and black lace at the end. It was similar as the maroon dress the day before only this one looked like it was meant for fall weather. She held a matching umbrella in her left hand.  
  
"You seem to have a lot of money for a girl who lives in a place like this." He said.  
  
"Do you think I actually got any of my parents money?"  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"I did." She said walking away leaving Christian lost and confused. He went after her.  
  
"Then why are you living in a run down place like this?"  
  
"Because I left the money behind."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"What's more important Christian, money or my life?"  
  
"But money could make your life better."  
  
"Easy for someone to say who doesn't believe in love."  
  
"You know, for a little girl who have a lot of nerve."  
  
Diana stopped. "Did you or did you not say yesterday that you don't believe in love?" Christian was silent. "And I am not a little girl." She then continued to walk.  
  
"There is something that you are not telling me."  
  
"Do you expect me to tell you everything?"  
  
"You can talk to me." He said.  
  
Diana again stopped. "Oh can I?"  
  
"Yes.please."  
  
"No." She continued to walk and walk away from him she did. Little did she know what would happen.  
  
Diana seemed to have walked into the wrong part of town when looking for a job to earn money to pay rent and to live. It was dirty and whores and pimps wondered the streets. She was dressed nicely compared to these people. It made her nervous. She was not used to anything like this. She was scared. She has been scared ever since her parents were killed. She didn't know what it was like being on her own. She was terrified.  
  
"Hey baby." She heard a voice say. She turned around to see a poor man walking to her but stumbling as he did. "Why don't you pay me to sleep with you." She said with a laugh.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yea, you look like you have enough money." He said laughing even harder. Diana didn't say anything, just turned around and kept walking.  
  
Another man stood up. "I don't think she is from this part of town."  
  
"No, I don't think she is."  
  
Diana, without saying a word pushed one of the men to the side to keep walking but he grabbed her arm. "Leaving so soon?" He asked.  
  
"Let go!" She screamed.  
  
"Come on just a kiss." He said leaning into her but she turned her face away from him. "Feisty aren't we?" He said holding her arm more tightly. She screamed.  
  
"Hey!" A voice shouted and pushed the man causing Diana to fall with him. But the man grabbed her other arm before she his the ground. She looked up to see the familiar face of Christian. "She's not one of you. Find a whore," he demanded. "Not a lady." His face was filled with rage. He looked at her and his face become softer. "This place isn't for you." Still holding onto her arm they walked away. She looked back at the man on the ground as she was breathing deeply.  
  
"Thank you." She said looking back at him.  
  
"I was at the right place at the right time."  
  
"What were you doing here anyway?"  
  
"Buying myself a drink."  
  
"You trust the drinks there?"  
  
"It's cheap."  
  
"What did you get."  
  
"Absinthe."  
  
"Ab.what?"  
  
"Absinthe."  
  
"Oh. Yes, I know."  
  
Before she knew it she was in Christians room as he was fixing up two glasses of Absinthe. She watched him catch it on fire and everything. He walked over to her and handed her a glass.  
  
"Are you sure you want to try it?" He asked her.  
  
"Of course. I am here willing and wanting to try new things." She smiled. He smiled back at her for the first time. Her smile grew even more. "Well well, I got a smile from you."  
  
He let out a laugh and handed her a glass. "To you and your new life in Paris." He smiled. "On three. One.two.three." The both took the shot glass of the ever powerful Absinthe. Diana cringed as the sharp taste hit her tongue and she swallowed. She felt it run down her throat. She could fell it go down to her stomach. She could feel it travel into her blood stream and go throughout the rest of her body. It was intense and she never felt anything like it. After she got over the initial shock, she looked over at Christian and laughed.  
  
"More!" She smiled.  
  
Christian laughed. "Not so fast." He put his glass down and shook his head. "Wow. We went all out with that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, I usually just mix it was water and that's it. I haven't had the real thing in a long time."  
  
"Oh." She laughed. "Well, feeling could get boring day in and day out I guess."  
  
"Every now and then it's nice."  
  
"Can I just have one more." She begged. "Please." She laughed. Christian agreed and made them each one more glass. "To Absinthe." She said. "And to its many powers."  
  
"Amen." Christian said before taking the drink. Diana followed right after him. After she got over the shock again she looked at him laughing. "Welcome to Paris!" He said.  
  
"I love it!" She said falling back on the bed in laughter. Christian fell next to her. They just lay there, laughing, forgetting about everything and just enjoying the moment.  
  
  
  
*Well, I hope you like it so far. Please R/R! Thanks a bunch.  
  
Someone Else's Dream-Written by Craig Miseman, Trey Bruse.-Faith Hill When The World Was Mine-Ronan Keating There Will Come A Day-Faith Hill 


	3. Inevitable

*Please note* that I DO NOT own the Moulin Rouge or the Characters from the film. HAPPY READING!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Inevitable  
  
"So what do you want to do here?" Christian asked as the two sat looking out the window.  
  
Not even taking her eyes of the sky she answered, "I don't know." The wind blew and she closed her eyes. She had a gray blanket wrapped around her to keep her warm. Christian just wore a dark gray sweater on top of his blue shirt.  
  
"You don't know?" He walked over to the window and sat down next to her, looking at her profile. "You came to Paris and you don't know what you want to do?"  
  
"Nope." She looked over at him. "Well, Obviously I am scared. I've always been that little girl who was always taken care of. I don't know what I am doing."  
  
"What do you like to do?"  
  
"I don't know." She said with a laugh looking down and then back over the city.  
  
Christian smiled. "What do you mean you don't know?" She paused trying to get her to look at him. She didn't but he continued anyway in a more serious tone. "You sing."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You write."  
  
She whipped her head around and looked at him confused, "How did you know." She paused, realizing what she had done. "Yes." She blushed. "It's a hobby."  
  
"A hobby? You make poetry off the top of your head."  
  
"I sing what I feel. The words they-they just come out."  
  
"Well then why don't you use your talents to make a living here." She looked at him confused. "It's worth a try. What have you got to loose?"  
  
"I-I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because, it's not proper."  
  
"Oh come on! You are on your own now."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Your not scared are you?"  
  
"I'm very scared." She looked at him, her eyes pleading. "Back home there was a plan. I grew up with that plan and in the blink of an eye that changed and before I know it I am living on my own. I don't know what to do."  
  
"Great."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You are starting over. You only live once." He must still have the Absinthe in his system. He was acting much more compassionate. "Live while you can."  
  
She studied him for a moment. "okay." She gave in. "Okay, but we are going to work together like partners."  
  
"It's a deal. I have to get my life on track anyway."  
  
They spent the next few days in Christian's room. They were brain storming ideas for the perfect story and Christian, being a faster typer, typed it all down as Diana said allowed. "And as she walked through the valley of shadows." she paused looking around the room. "She feared only one thing." Christian looked over at her wondering what she would say.  
  
"Love." Christian said.  
  
"Love?"  
  
"Love. She was feared love."  
  
"She feared love," Diana repeated. "Because love would destroy her. Love would make her weak."  
  
Christian wrote it all down.  
  
Time continued to pass. Diana jumped on his bed "And he shouts 'If you could trust with your heart one more time you will see a sweet angel conceived!'"  
  
Christian typed it quickly. When he finished she stopped and looked at her. She was still standing on the bed with a smile on her face. "I think we should call it quits for the night."  
  
"But we are just getting started."  
  
"Later." He smiled walking over to her. "We can finish it later." He sat down on the bed and she sat next to him.  
  
"This is coming along great." She said.  
  
"It is."  
  
It was silent for a moment. "Christian." She said very seriously. "I have to ask you a question. Don't get mad, please."  
  
He looked at her, concerned. "What is it?"  
  
"What is it like to be in love."  
  
He looked away, thinking of the beautiful Satine that he had lost. He took a deep breath. "Amazing. It's the greatest thing."  
  
"You'll ever learn, I know."  
  
"Have you ever been in love?" He asked her.  
  
"No. Not yet."  
  
He grinned. "You can touch the moonlight. When your heart is shooting stars, you're holding heaven in your arms." He said looking at her. He smiled and then his speaking voice turned into a singing voice. "Have you ever walked on air, ever felt like you were dreaming' when you never thought you could but it really feels that good. Have you ever been so in love. Have you ever been love? You could touch the moonlight." He stood up and walked to the window. "You could touch the moonlight. When your heart is shooting stars you're holding heaven in your arms." He turned and looked at her. "Have you ever been in love?" He walked over to her slowly. "The time I spent waiting for someone that was heaven sent. When you find it don't let go."  
  
"I know." She whispered standing up.  
  
He continued to sing and walked around her. "Have you ever said a prayer And found that it was answered. Some place you aint leaving. Somewhere you're gonna stay. When you finally found the meaning. Have you ever felt this way? The time I spent waiting for something that was heaven sent. When you find it," He took her hand. "Don't let go." He looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"I know." She said.  
  
"You can touch the moonlight. You can even reach the stars. Doesn't matter near or far! Have you ever been in love? Have you ever been in love? So in love." He finished.  
  
Her eyes were locked on his. His perfect eyes. His perfect smile. He was a different person then she first met when she got into the city. She knew what she was getting into and she knew she couldn't. "I have never been in love." She said. "but that is everything I imagined it would be." It was silent  
  
"You better um.you better get some rest." He said to her turning away.  
  
"Tomorrow. We can work on it tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course." he smiled.  
  
"You have an amazing talent Christian. I can't believe you gave it up."  
  
"Well I'm back now for a while."  
  
She grabbed her jacket and walked out the door. When she walked back into her home and through the jacket on the bed. "Hopeless." She said walking over and leaning on the bed post looking out her closed window. Go to the Moulin Rouge! Go to where love fills the air and maybe I could feel protected. Her voice echoed in her head.  
  
"I have wandered far and wide for something real, something to die for but I have found you and you do not see all that is me. All that is true." She sang. "I am more than you will see, I am more than you will need. I am more than you will see, more than wanted." She walked over to her window. "As you float the flimsy surface you should know life lies beneath it. Don't pretend you feel what I feel for you. Live illusion and I am real. I am more than you will see, I am more than you will need. I am more than you will see, more than wanted." She opened her tall glass windows. "I know, I know you like the way you feel when I play. I know, I know you don't really hear what I say. I know, I know you are waiting for something to raid. I know, I know you wish you could be more than you say. I have wandered far and wide for something to die for but I have found you and you do not see all that is me all that is true and I am more than you will see. I am more than you will need. I am more than you will see, I am more than wanted." She finished taking one last look of the city before walking back into her room to go to bed.  
  
Meanwhile, Christian sat at his window. He heard her singing. She was beautiful but how could he betray Satine like that? He couldn't fall in love again but there was something about this girl that he wanted to protect. "How wonderful life is, now you're in the world." He spoke quietly. He thought for a moment and his eyes widened. He got an idea of a lifetime.  
  
Sometime in the early hours of the morning Diana eye fluttered open. Her body was covered in sweat and the room seemed to be spinning. She had a pounding head ache on top of that. She tried to lift up her head put the pain was unbearable. She took deep breaths to try to come herself down. "What is wrong.?" She asked herself. She opened her eyes again and lookout her window and say that sun was just starting to raise and it was still dark outside. She took a deep breath and slowly got up and the room continued to spin. She put her hand to her forehead. She stumbled out of bed walked over to a mirror. She was able to freshen up. She put on a very light dress that could be mistaken as a light gown. It was like pink in color with cream lace around her stomach area and right below her chest. She had to be as comfortable as possible. She took an older wool jacket and put it on. It was about two sizes to big for her but she didn't care. It belonged to her father. She could smell the tobacco. She put her hair up with curls just falling everywhere. She looked and the mirror and her head felt like it was going to explode. She couldn't believe how horrible she felt. Her body felt like jello.  
  
Diana walked out of her room and locked the door behind her. Feeling her legs were about to give out she slowly slide to the ground and put her face in her hands. She heard a door open and close and she forced herself to slowly look up. There stood Christian with papers and a briefcase in his hands.  
  
"Well look whose up." He said walking over to her. He let out a laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" She asked, a little aggravated.  
  
"Suffering from the Absinthe Hangover huh?"  
  
"Is that what it is?" She said with sarcasm.  
  
"Come on, the coffee shop should be open by now. They sell a drink that will hit the spot." He put his hand out for her to take. She looked at his hand for a moment and then took it. Christian helped her up and she stumbled a few times as they walked down the stairs. Christian tried to hold in his laughter. It felt like eternity but they got there. Diana sat on a chair outside and she was able to see the sun slowly rising. In a short amount of time Christian came out with a glass of thick red drink. Diana looked at it uneasily. "What is this?" She asked.  
  
"Don't ask, just drink it."  
  
"You're not trying to kill me are you?" She said grabbing the glass and picking it up. It felt like it weighed a ton.  
  
"Just drink it and you will be fine."  
  
She looked at it and said, "It can't get any worse than this." She closed her eyes and drank it as quickly as she could. When she was finished she looked at him in a horrified face. "That has to be the most disgusting thing I have ever had!"  
  
Christian laughed. "Welcome to Paris."  
  
"Why Absinthe.?"  
  
"Hey, you wanted it."  
  
"You should have said no when I asked you."  
  
"The first couple times this will happen but then your body will get used to it.hopefully."  
  
"Look, if I ever ask to have some of that again, say no."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
She leaned back in her chair and a waitress brought out two coffees. "I got you a coffee."  
  
"How sweet of you." She said without looking at him.  
  
"Hey, don't be mad at me."  
  
"I'm not made at you. I just have a head ache and I feel horrible."  
  
"Give that drink a couple minutes to get through your blood stream and before you know it you will feel fine."  
  
About ten minutes later Diana was getting back to her normal self. She was feeling better and she slowly drank her coffee. Christian, in the meantime was reading the newspaper. Her eyes then traveled to the papers on the table and then his briefcase. "So what are all the papers for?" She asked.  
  
He looked up from his reading, looked at her, then at the papers. "I got an idea last night and I.I thought we could start today but you really need to rest today."  
  
"I though you said I would feel better."  
  
"You will feel better but today you should take it easy. Your body is still going to be weak."  
  
"Great."  
  
Christian laughed. "There is a playhouse here for children. I thought that maybe, to get started, you can sing for kids. You will get paid good money."  
  
"Oh." Diana said, taking in what he had said. "Sure. Sounds great."  
  
"It's no Moulin Rouge but it's a start." He said.  
  
"Understandable."  
  
They sat there talking for a while longer until Christian suggested that they would head home. The two walked back to there home arm in arm. Christian didn't want her to loose her balance and then fall. Rather than going into his room, Christian took Diana into her room.  
  
"Sorry the place is such a mess. I want to make I look a little better but, I don't have the time nor the money."  
  
"It's okay. It is better than my place."  
  
Diana gave out a small laugh. She sat on the bed. Her body still felt a little heavy. "So tell me Christian, what do you do here?"  
  
"Excuse me?" He asked walking over to her.  
  
"What do you do day in and day out?"  
  
"I sit in my room, and I write. That's basically it."  
  
"I write too."  
  
"Do you have any?"  
  
"Of course." She got up and went to her dresser and grabbed a box and walked over to Christian and sat, again, on the bed. "This is most of my writing in the past three months. You will find everything from prayer to blessings."  
  
Christian slowly opened it.  
  
"You can read them. Why write and not share with the world. Selfish, isn't it?"  
  
Christian opened the box and took out a piece of paper and began to read it. He then looked at the other and the other. "These-These are very-very good." He said looking through them. "You have such amazing talent."  
  
Diana blushed. "Thank you."  
  
Christian held one in his hands and read it several times. "When-When did you write this one?" He asked.  
  
"Which one is it?"  
  
"Um.it doesn't have a title. It says 'In my dreams it's you I see But when I wake up I must face reality. An angel is what you always were to me but now and Angel is what you will forever be. Outside the cold freezes my tears, The wind blows in my face and I can feel you near. My heart is filled with memories of you, The things I heard you say. The things I saw you do. No matter what road life leads me to I will always remember you. You will be in my heart forever until I am with you, When angels close my eyes.'" He paused, still looking at it and turned to her.  
  
"I wrote that one day back home. I don't know what made me write it, it just came to me."  
  
"It has meaning now."  
  
"I guess it does." She said quietly looking over his shoulder and he flipped through the papers. After a while they had stopped. Christian then brought his typewriter into her room and the two continued to write. After reading her writings, poetry and short stories, they both got inspiration. They whole day they wrote, bouncing ideas off one another. Diana watched him as he typed. He was so handsome. His hair fell into his face but he never bothered to push it aside. She felt safe when she was around him, even when he was cold. She felt protected knowing that he was right across the hall. She studied him, almost in a daze.  
  
"Now what?" He asked her taking her out of her daydream.  
  
"Wha-Oh. Yes." She looked around the room thinking of what could come next. "I never saw the starlight." She said. Christian looked at her. "I missed the first blush of spring. I was too much asleep. I feared the land mines I'd planted so long ago. My feet couldn't safely touch the ground." Christians body got tense then he felt relaxed as he listened. "I was an autumn leaf, drifting endlessly, stilled only by the heavy weight of winter. I was too much asleep." She continued. Her eyes where looking down and her voice made it sound like it was coming from her heart. "And then you were here and life was no longer what it used to be. And I wonder how one face could wake me." She looked up at him and a smile crept across her face. "How one melting point could be my hearts reveille. How could one voice out of many move my weary soul, and take what was broken and make it whole? Yet you did; yes you did, wake me." She finished. Christian nervously looked at her and back at his typewriter. He gulped and took a deep breath to calm his nerves.  
  
"Perfect." He said before typing.  
  
That night Diana was feeling much better then before. She felt like a whole new person. She grabbed her jacket to go outside. She hated staying locked up in that room. She walked down the stairs and saw three little kids. They were dressed in old dirty close, they were obviously living on the streets. She stopped and looked at them and they look at her. There were two boys and a girl no older then eight. The girl and one of the boys looked about six and the oldest looked around eight. The little boy slowly walked up to her and held out his hand. He said not a word and not did she. She looked at his little mud covered hand and then to the two other children. They looked shy and scared.  
  
"Money?" She asked. The little boy in front of her nodded his head. She smiled. She held out a hand and said "Come with me." The little boy took her hand and she walked away from the building. The two other kids followed. She let out her other hand for the little girl. Diana let them to a small store. "You wait right here okay?" She said to them. They nodded their heads. She ran in and came out with bread, apples, water, and a piece of candy for each. "Here you go." She said handing the bag to them. They looked in and there eyes widened and they grinned. It was like they have never seen so much food before in their lives.  
  
"Thank you ma'am." The little girl said.  
  
"Diana. You can call me Diana."  
  
"Thank you Diana." The little girl said. "I am Katie, this is Kris," She said pointing to the eldest. "And this is Tommy."  
  
"Hello." She said smiling at each of them. "Now if you three need anything you know where I live okay?" They nodded their heads. "Okay. I have to head home and get some rest. You guys run along." She said. The kids turned and ran with their food to go eat it. Diana smiled and turned and walked away. She went back to her home and climbed the flight of stairs. She got in her room and saw that Christian's typewriter was still there. She picked it up and walked across the hall. She knocked on the door and Christian opened it, whipping his hand on a white cloth.  
  
"Oh hello."  
  
"You left this in my room, I thought I might return it. Incase, of course, you get inspiration this evening."  
  
Christian threw the cloth to the side and took it from her. "Feeling better?" He asked turning around. Diana followed him into the room.  
  
"Much actually."  
  
"Well that's good."  
  
"your checks are flushed, are you okay?" He asked.  
  
"I'm fine, I was just outside." She said with sadness in her voice. Christian looked over at her after putting the type writer back on his table. "Are there always little children roaming the streets?"  
  
"Sadly, yes."  
  
"They have no homes?" Diana questioned.  
  
"Yes." He said.  
  
"How many?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Diana sighed. "I never knew of the homeless until I came here."  
  
"You came from a wealthy upbringing huh?"  
  
"Wealthy and extremely sheltered."  
  
"We live in a cruel world with poverty, sin, hate, crime."  
  
"I just never knew that kids wondered the streets, homeless and alone."  
  
"There's nothing we can do about it. Just if you see them, buy them food if you have the money."  
  
"I bought them food. Bread, apples, water and a piece of candy for each."  
  
"How many?"  
  
"Three."  
  
Christian nodded his head. He looked over at her and smiled and rubbed her arm. "You need some rest," He stated. "Go to your room, go to bed, and sleep. You had a rough day."  
  
She meekly smiled, turned and left Christian. Surprisingly, she fell asleep moments after her hit the pillow.  
  
  
  
  
  
Have you Ever Been in Love-Celine Dion  
  
Wanted-Vanessa Carlton 


	4. Bitter Sweet

CHAPTER 3  
  
  
  
Diana evidently had feelings for Christian, which she was still trying to understand. She felt safe with him, she felt protected, and she felt stronger. She felt comfortable around him and she wasn't afraid of anything when around him. She felt like a completely different, and better person. She didn't feel like that little rich girl from London but she felt sincere and genuine. She sat at her dresser and looked into the dirty mirror. She never felt so confused in her life. She new she was starting a new life but this was something she was not expecting. "You light me up and then I fall for you." She sang. "You lay me down and then I call for you. Stumbling on reasons that are far and few." She trailed off looking deep into her own eyes almost welling with tears. This was all torture to her. She hated it and she wanted to get away. But that was why she was here, to get away from her past. Her past that she feared with her life.  
  
Christian, on the other hand, was looking out his window thinking about life, something he hadn't reflected on in a while. He thought about the death of his beautiful Satine and the death of a dear friend, Toulouse. How he missed them both. He thought about them and how they lived their lives the best they knew how. Toulouse's voice echoed in his head "I know she loves you Christian.. I long for it with every fiber of my being." And then the beautiful voice of Satine "Come what may.you've got to go one Christian." His eyes filled with tears. "You've got to go on." But how does one go on after so much happens in his life. Then Diana's voiced popped in his head. "My parents were murdered, in our own home." His heart then went out to her. She lost her parents. She was probably the strongest person he knew but as thought about it, she was basically the only person he knew. He would see the Argentinean every now and then and Satie was trying to make money off the streets by playing his music. Harold Zidler, God knows what happened to him. He hasn't seen him since Satine's funeral. But Diana, she was absolutely stunning. Her long, curly brown hair matching her deep brown eyes. Her smile that could light up a room. The fact that she wanted to learn more was impressive. Finding out that she never knew of homeless children was, through his eyes, was incredible cute. And she was a writer, something they both shared a passion for. She could put her writing to music very easily. She was evidently artistic. In a way, she was too good to be true. Flawless. Be he, he was frightened. Terrified that his heart would be broken once more. He let himself fall in love once and it turned out for the worst. But as he sat and thought about it, those days with Satine were the greatest days of his life. But then he fought with himself "How could you replace Satine?" He was torn and knew not what to do.  
  
Diana walked outside to get herself some food to last her the day. As she walked the streets people looked at her but she only smiled back. Her heart was filled with such joy for some reason and she figured why be so selfish as to keep the feeling to herself when she can share it. As she walked to the store she saw a familiar young face. It was Katie. Katie grinned at Diana, and ran and gave her a hug.  
  
"Why hello there." Diana laughed.  
  
"Thank you for the food." Katie said looked up.  
  
"You're very welcome. Where are your two friends?"  
  
"They are over there." Katie pointed in the opposite direction. They boys stood there. Tommy's hand on Kris's shoulder. Kris's fingers where in his mouth as he smiled. Diana grinned and she walked over to them with Katie by her side.  
  
"Hey you two." She said knelling down. Kris leaned into Tommy, very shy- like. "Oh don't be shy." Diana smiled.  
  
"He says that you are very pretty." Tommy said to her.  
  
"Did you really say that?" Kris only smiled. "Well you are a very handsome young man." Kris still smiled.  
  
"Are you new here?" Katie asked.  
  
"Why yes I am."  
  
"Well, my parents were taking away from me actually so I came here looking for something special." She said to her.  
  
"Where did your parents go?" Katie asked.  
  
"Let's just say that God needed them."  
  
"God needed our mommy." Katie said. "Tommy has a letter from our mommy and daddy but we don't know what it says."  
  
"Well," Diana said. "Do you have it?"  
  
"No, it is in our special spot."  
  
"Well how about later today you show it to me and I will read it to you."  
  
"What are you looking for here?" Tommy asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said you came here looking for something special. What are you looking for?"  
  
Diana smiled and laughed. He was so cute. "Um, I'm not sure yet."  
  
"Well then how do you know what it is?" Tommy asked.  
  
"When I find it, I'll know."  
  
"Tommy, lets go get the letter." Katie said looking at her older brother. "Can we see you when the sun is above the Moulin Rouge." Katie asked.  
  
"Of course. Right here?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Okay.bye Diana." Katie said as the three of them ran away from her. She laughed and stood up.  
  
"You're very good with kids." A voice said. She turned around to see Christian.  
  
"Oh, Christian, you startled me." She said putting her hand over her chest. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well if you haven't noticed, I always come out to town in the mornings." He said holding a newspaper. "So are those the kids you saw yesterday?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I see them walking around here all the time. They are adorable."  
  
"I know." She said walking into the store, Christian followed. "They want me to read a note that there mother and father gave them before they, I'm guessing, passed away."  
  
"I heard."  
  
"But," She said nervously. "I don't know if I can read the whole thing. Would you mind coming with me? You know, if I can't get through the whole thing."  
  
"Sure." Christian said quickly taking Diana by surprise. "Just come get me when it's time to go."  
  
"Great. Well, it's when the sun is above the Moulin Rouge, whenever that is."  
  
"Oh, that's not until sun set."  
  
"Oh, well, then um, I guess I have most of the day off. Do you want to work on the story."?  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
Diana felt herself getting nervous around Christian and she worried if he was able to read it on her face that she was slowly but surely falling in love with him. She never felt such a feeling and she knew that as it got better, it would hurt even more. How was he to know?  
  
Christian harbored so much love in him only didn't realize it. He had so much love to offer but didn't know how to show it. That day all he could do was push away painful memories and start over. He had to let go of the past but he had to make sure he would never forget.  
  
At around sun set the two walked over to where they were that morning. Before they knew it three little children ran up to them, Kris holding a piece of paper. The slowed down when they saw that strange man next to Diana. "Don't worry," She told them. "This is my friend Christian." She introduced. "Christian, this is Kris, Tommy and the lovely Katie." They smiled at him before Kris slowly walked over giving her the piece of paper. Diana looked at it skimming it before she read it. "DO you want to go sit down somewhere before we read it?"  
  
The five of them walked over to a small circle that was at the end of an ally way. There was one chair that Diana saw in. The three kids sat on the ground in front of her and Christian leaned against the wall beside her. Diana cleared her throat before reading the letter. "To my dear Children, Kristopher, Kathrine, and Thomas." She began. The children looked at her, clearly excited. She looked back at the paper and continued to read. "When God called you daddy mommy was very sad but was joyous when I found out that I was pregnant with Kristopher and Kathrine. You two never new your daddy but he was a very good man. He cared for mommy and Thomas very much. But I am afraid that God is calling me now. Fear not because I am in the arms of the angels and they will take good care of me. I am not scared because I know that I will be with your father and that we will both be watching over you from Heaven. Grow up to be the best you can be. Don't let anyone tell you that you can't do something because you can. Thomas, you are in charge now and I pray that you will watch over your baby brother and sister. Kathrine, you are mommy's angel and always remember that. Just keep a smile on your face sweetheart. Grow up, get married and have children. Be a mommy like me. To my darling Kristopher, reach for the stars. Don't be afraid of anything because mommy and daddy are with you. You also have an older brother and a twin sister who will always look out for you." Diana stopped and took a deep breath. "I know.I know." She studdered. "I know things have." She whipped a tear. Christian knelt down.  
  
"Do you want me to read?" He asked. Diana just shook her head yes and handed the paper to him. Christian took it and finsihed reading the letter to the kids. "I know things haven't been easy but I promise you that if you hold your heads up high you will live an amazing life. Remember that possetions aren't everything. You can't buy happiness, you can't by friendship, and most importantly, you cannot buy love. Toys will break but love lasts a lifetime. Be yourself and you will go far. I love you with all my heart and one day we will all be together as a family. But until then, I love you and good-bye. With all the love I can give, Mom." He finished. Diana looked at him and smiled. She calmed herself down and then looked at the kids.  
  
Within that week they had finished the fist skit that would be done for the children at the playhouse. The next step was to put it together. Diana would sing most of the songs for the children but they had put together a small skit about two people, one who wanted to fall in love and the other who didn't.  
  
"So where are we going to find someone to be handsome, young, talented, poet?" Diana asked Christian walking around his room with the script in her hand. She looked over and Christian and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh no," He said. "I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because, I haven't.I.I just can't." He looked down at the floor to avoid looking at Diana.  
  
"Come on, you are perfect. You are handsome," She said making Christian turn red. "You are young, talented and hey!" She put her hands in the air. "You're a poet! Now what are the odds of that huh?"  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Christian, I understand where you are coming from but this is a twenty minute skit for children. Don't you want to put smiles on those children's faces?" Christian was silent. "And besides," She continued. "It will do you some good."  
  
Christian looked at her. She stood there with that big smile on her face. He tried not to laugh at her attempt. He took a deep breath and thought about it. "I haven't done anything like this in a long time. I might be rusty." He gave in.  
  
"You'll do it?!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Diana shrieked and gave him a hug. From them on, it was all practice for the children. Christian organized three performances. All three was for their short skit. This skit would teach children to never be afraid to take a chance, especially on love because its better try than live with the wonderment of what could have been.  
  
Diana tried her hardest not to think of Christian but she couldn't help it. She saw him every day and as each day went by she found herself falling even more. She hated falling for him because she knew that it was something that could never be. Amazing how much her life was like her character in the performance. It wasn't as big as "Spectacular Spectacular" but the feeling was still there.  
  
But in Christian, the feelings were the same. "Silly me," His own voice echoed in his head. "To think that you could fall in love with someone like me." Something he once said to Satine and now he feels the same with Diana. How could he so cruel to her when they first met? He pushed her away and knew that he couldn't get her back. He sat on his windows ledge and looked over the Moulin Rouge. "Girl I'm falling falling, girl I'm falling for you. And I pray your falling too. I've been falling, falling, ever since the moment, I laid eyes on you." He sang.  
  
Meanwhile, Diana walked over to her window singing, "I loose my step, I loose my ground, I loose myself when you're around. I'm holding on for my life to keep from drowning in your eyes. Boy what have you done to me to make me fall so desperately? How am I supposed to live if I can't get over this and you decided that you don't feel same? Cause I'm falling falling boy I'm falling for you."  
  
And they both sang the same thing. "And I pray your falling.too." They each stopped and sighed. Christian, however stayed at his window as Diana decided she needed to do something about how she felt. She walked out her window onto the ledge. She walked over to Christian's window to see him sitting there. It scared her and she jumped. He smiled at her and she calmed herself.  
  
"You told me that when you are in love your heart is shooting stars." She said. Christian stood up and gazed into her eyes. "And that when you find it don't let go." He voice became shaky and she was evidently nervous. "I know what love feels like." She said trying to smile. Christian, leaned in and in that moment, their lips met in a kiss. A soft, slow, beautiful kiss. When they separated, they looked into each other's eyes but only for a moment and their lips, yet again, met. From that moment on Diana knew what love really was. She was in love and it seemed, as though so was he.  
  
But just like any other love story, there was a force even stronger than love. As Diana sat in her room she got a letter that sent a chill up her spine. Her rosy checks turned white once she read it and her eyes filled with tears. She became frightened but tried not to panic. But she couldn't shake the feeling away. She grabbed her jacket and ran out to the bitter cold. Christian saw her running from his room and he decided to run after her. "Where could she be going?" He thought. He didn't want her to leave him. She ran down the streets of Paris. She pushed people to the side as she ran through crowds. She didn't care, she just needed to run but she didn't even know where she was going. As she ran, the knot in her stomach grew and she could run anymore. She stopped and fell to the grounded as she began to cry. Christian eventually found her. He saw her crying and ran as fast as he could to get to her.  
  
"Diana.what's-what's wrong?" He asked putting his hand around her pulling her shaking body towards him.  
  
"It's not fair!" She cried.  
  
"What? What's not fair?"  
  
She didn't say anything, she only cried. Christian tried his best to calm her down. "Shhh.." He didn't know what else to do. He tried to hum sweet melodies in her ear but nothing seemed to work. As they sat there for a while, Diana wrapped in the warmth of his arms she began to tell him what had happened.  
  
"They.they got my grandparents." She cried. "They got my grandmother and grandfather." She sobbed on his shoulder. "I am so scared."  
  
"Shh.it's okay. You'll be all right. You are away from all that. Everything will be okay. I won't let anything happen I promise. Nothing will hurt you." He kissed her forehead and rocked her in his arms. "It will-It will be okay. Nothing will ever hurt you."  
  
Falling-*NSYNC  
  
--And YAY! I got Feedback! I love it! I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. I was kinda bitter when I wrote this so I know its not the best but I am feeling better now so things will get better. Promise!-- 


	5. Dangerously In Love

CHAPTER 4 Dangerously In Love  
  
*~*AGAIN*~* I DO NOT OWN MOULIN ROUGE AND/OR THE CHARACTERS.  
  
"Now, is everything all better?" Christian asked as he walked backstage of the children's playhouse. He wore his normal clothes where as Diana was more dressed up. They were to be rehersing for their play.  
  
"Yes.I'm-I'm fine." She lied threw her teeth. She wasn't fine, she scared out of her mind butshe couldn't tell Christian the truth as to what lied behind that letter. Every passing moment she was in Paris her fears built up even more.  
  
"Shall we begin?" He asked looking down to the ground.  
  
"As I walk through the valley of the shadows I few but one thing." She paused, looking over at Christian. "Love."  
  
"But how can you be fearful of love my dear?"  
  
"Because will destroy me. Love will make me weak."  
  
"But love, it does nothing but make you stronger!"  
  
They continued to rehearse backstage until they knew that children waited for the show to begin. They kissed each other good luck and went to do theiere performace.  
  
As they acted for that simple twenty five minutes, they put smiles on the faces of children from the ages of four to ten. As Diana was acting and singing, she noticed three young faces in the second row. It was Toomy, Kris, and Katie. She smiled as she sang. But when Christian came on, she could tell that he was not acting. It was like they had suddenly changed spots. He wanted her love but she no longer knew if she could give it to him. Of course she loved him, who wouldn't. He was young, charming, and handsome, with a smile to die for. He was sincere and knew exactly what to say and when to say it. But the past was her worst fear, and it was after her.  
  
Days went by and they performed for the children. Diana noticed that for each on, the three angels were sitting there with smiles on their faces. Behind the curtain, Christian and Diana spent most of there time writing and laughing and doing things together. They took a small boat out to the lake, they had picnics in the park and almost each morning they would head to the coffee shop.  
  
As Diana was in her room one evening she spotted a book in the corner of her room. She smiled as she walked over to pick it up. It was Moulin Rouge. The book that brought her here. She smirked as she remembered what it was like reading the book for he first time and the feeling she got. She knew from the beginning that the young and beauitful Satine would pass away but the journey that both Christian and Satine had was wonderful and it gave her hope. Before, Christian was just a boy from a story and now he was not only her neighbor, but the man she loved. But he loved another woman so much and it would be selfish of her to ask him to give that same love to her. Diana knew that he would never love her the way he loved Satine and she would nevber dream of asking him to. She didn't want to replace her.  
  
* * *  
  
Diana and Katie ran to the park as fast as they knew how. Katie had gone to get Diana because her brother, Tommy, grew ill and they didn't know what was wrong. Over time, these three children meant all the world to her and knowing that one was very sick made her worry. Before they left, Diana told Christian what was wrong. Christian understood and told her that he would be in the park as soon as he could.  
  
They ran to the park where Kris waited with Tommy. Once Diana saw them Kris moved to the side. Tommy was leaning against the tree, his face so pale and his eyes so dark. He looked bad but Diana tried to hold herself together.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked in a motherly tone.  
  
"I don't feel good." Tommy said looking at her before caughing.  
  
"Make him feel better." Kris spoke. Diana looked at him. Kris rarely said anything.  
  
"Can you sing to me." Tommy asked his eye pleading.  
  
"Sing?" Diana felt her stomach knot. "What do you want me to sing."  
  
"Say a prayer."  
  
Diana looked at him, sat against the tree and sat him on her lap. She looked around and the two children looked at her and they were obviously scared for their brother. "Can we touch the soul of Heaven? Can we unite a sacred lesson? Every child creates a skylight of beauty." She sang. Tommy's rest ontop of her and the two other kids sat down. Kris playing with the small flowers that were next to him. "Can you hear cathedrals falling? All the universe is calling. Cry a single cello from your heart. Since the world has lost her way, Loneliness journey endlessly. Yet the promised chance remains, Gifts of what could be. So let the children remember the sun. Let them dance let them soar for their lives have begun. Let the children engender the rain. As the river runs through fields forver subsiding their pain." She paused looked in Tommy. "Prayer." A smile crept across her face as she continued. "Every voice along the shoreline, Standing still within time. Spinning unresolved the walking. As each sean passes, Through wonderland, looking glasses." Kris picked up a flower and handed it to Diana. She took it with a smile. "The secret garden shire, bekons you. Gental flower don't fade away. Sweet innocents still harbors thee." From the corner of her eye she saw someone walking up. He paused when he noticed she was singing. It was Christian. "In the faith of garden dremas. Where one love lives internally. Let the children remember the sun. Let them dance let them soar for their lives have begun. Let the children engender the rain. As the river runs through fields forever subsiding their pain. Prayer." Christian walked over and sat behind the children. She felt so much stronger now and it showed in her voice when she sang. "Bless the children for they are the light. They are truth of spirit and fight. Yes the Children engender the rain as the river runs though life healing their pain. If you could trust with your heart one more time Sweet angel conceived, you have forever and always believed.Prayer." She finished.  
  
Tommy's eyes were closed but he was still breathing. "I like that." He said. Diana let out a small laugh.  
  
Diana sat in her room overlooking paperwork about her families murder when she heard a knock on her door. "You can come in Christian!" She called, figuring that it was him But they knocked on the door once more, stronger and louder than before. Annoyed but at the same time alarmed, she got up and walked to her door. She opened it to see a friend of hers from back in London. She was cold, for it was winter and snow was falling.  
  
"Belle? What-what are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
"Diana, they know."  
  
Diana's eyes widened as she listened to her friend.  
  
"They know Diana. They know you are here."  
  
Diana brought Belle into her room and shut the door and pulled down the blinds of her two windows. "How?"  
  
"I don't know but they are on their way. You have to get out of here."  
  
"But I.I can't."  
  
"Diana, listen to me. They are looking for you. Why do you think they killed your grandparents?"  
  
Diana's eyes filled with tears as she came to the realization they she may be next but worse-She had killed her Grandparents. "No." She said softly. She ran, got her suitcase and threw all her clothes in there. "Where do I go?"  
  
"Just away from here. Leave Paris. Go to.go to Italy or something. You just need to get out of here." Belle said walking to her and helping her pack. Diana was began to panic. "Stop!" Belle shouted. "Go to Italy. They won't find you there. You go, write to me as to where you are and I will send you anything you need. You must go, now."  
  
Diana's mind raced to her three angels. Tommy was still sick, how could she just leave him. And Christian.what about him? "What about Christian?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I love him and he loves me. How can I just leave?"  
  
"Diana, this is your life we are talking about!" Diana cried.  
  
"Just go. Take what you have so far and run." Belle said walking to the door. I have to go. Travel alone, it's easier." She was about to walk out but she stopped once more. "And for God's sake, be careful." And in an instant she was gone. That left Diana alone with her worst fear.  
  
Diana quicly grabbed her wool jacket, her suitcase and began to make her way out the door when a bright red book stood out in a dark room. Moulin Rouge. She slowly walked over and picked it. "It's about love." A voice echoed in her head. A line from the book she enjoyed reading. "It's about love.overcoming all obsticals." She sat down real quick and opened it. She flipped throught the pages skimming the words. "The truth is," she read. "I am the hini coutesean and I choose the Maharaja. That's how the story really ends." Diana thought about that and then she turned the page. She soon got to the end. She closed it quickly and with the book in one hand and the suitcase in the other, she walked out the room without looking back. Just as she came, she left. It was snowing outside and it was very cold. She walked passed Christian's window and she looked up. And there Christian stood just looking at her. She knew that this was not good. She acted like she didn't see him and kept walking. It wasn't long until she heard her name being called. She never once turned around but when he grabbed her arm she looked at him. Her eyes were red, like she was holding back tears.  
  
"Where.where.are you going?" He asked, angry and confused.  
  
"I don't expect you to understand." She cringed after saying that. "I.I have to go."  
  
"You have your suitcase? Where are you going?"  
  
"Away." She simpled said tring to walk away.  
  
"No.you can't do this to me. I.I."  
  
"Christian please, it's for the best."  
  
"Is it me?"  
  
"Of course not. I don't have much time. Good-bye Christian." She said turning away and walking away from Christian. Her walk soon became a steddy run. Christian ran after her, not wanted her to slip away without an explination. She ran down ally's gasping as she did and soon she began to cry. Christian ran after her but she was running pretty fast given the circumstanses.  
  
"Why can't you stay?" He yelled. "Why can't you tell me?"  
  
She just ran away and the stopped when she almost tripped and dropped her book. Christian cought up to her and grabbed the book away from her. He only looked into her eyes and his anger filled face softened. There was something wrong but he didn't know what.  
  
"You-You can tell me." He said putting his hand to her face.  
  
"I don't." She cried. "I don't want to die." She then fell into his arms and began to cry. Concern filled Christians eyes as he held her close.  
  
"What?" He asked quietly. "Die?" The thought of another death tore him apart. "Are-are you sick?"  
  
She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. "No." She shook her head.  
  
"Then what is it."  
  
"You won't understand." She turned away, with her left hand on her forehead. She looked back at him. She picked up her suitcase and grabbed the book from his hands and tried, yet again to walk away. "I love you."  
  
"No!" He yelled. "You can not leve me alone like this! Tell me what's the matter. Tell me what's wrong. Tell me the truth!"  
  
"The truth?" she hissed. "The truth is they are after me too."  
  
"What?"  
  
"They thought I would be home when they killed my parents but I wasn't. I was at my horse ridding lessons. They wanted me dead too. So they tried to get it out of my grandparents as to where I was hiding but they didn't know. And you know what they did, Christian? Do you? They killed them too. And somehow they know that I am here and they are on their way to kill me. I am next."  
  
"No-no no no, they-they can't. You can't..." He trialed off walking to her embrassing her in a hug and kissing her cheek. "We can go together. You'll be safe I promise. No one will hurt you. We'll leave together."  
  
"Things aren't that easy, Christian."  
  
"I can protect you. Nothing will happen to you, I won't let it." His kissed her softly and she kissed him back.  
  
"I love you." She whispered. "But I can't stay." The white snow fell around them. She tried to smile and a tear fell down her check. She took a step back away from him.  
  
"I-I." Christian tried to speak but he knew not what to say. He just gazed at her and she slowly turned to walk away. "I just don't understand," He sang. "Why you're running from a good man baby, why you wanna turn your back on love. Why you're already giving up?"  
  
"Christian, please don't start this."  
  
"Just stay the night.." He sang walking up to her with a smile. "I wanna stay with you tonight. I don't wanna leave cause I feel the time is right. Don't wanna go before I say what I have to say. Don't ask me to walk away."  
  
"And I know you love me, love me for who I am." She sang to him.  
  
"You'll be in my heart, From this day on, now and forver more."  
  
"Everytime I see your face my heart smiles. Everytime it feels so good, it hurts inside. Created in this world to love, to hold, to feel, to breath to love you dangerously."  
  
"And L is for the way you look at me." He began to dance as he danced. "O is for the only one I see. V is very very, extraordinary, E is even more than anyone that you adore. And love is all that I can give to you. Love is more than just a game fior two. Two in love can make it take my heart and please don't break it. Love was made for me and you." He took her arm and moved her in a circle and then went to dancing on his on. "L is for the way you look at me. O is for the only one I see. V is very very, extraordinary, E is even more than anyone that you adore. And love is all that I can give to you. Love is more than just a game fior two. Two in love can make it, take my heart and please don't break it. Love was made for me and you! Love was made for me and you. Love was made for me and you!" He got on his knees and held his hand as he finished.  
  
"And I learned what love is from loving you." She sang softly.  
  
Still on his knees, he sang very seriously, "What I need now is your final answer, to make things better. You can see now my hands are tied and I surrender. So I'll wait here for your final answer."  
  
"I'm dangerously in love." She sang. She then softly whispered, "I love you."  
  
"I love you." He slowly stood up.  
  
"I love you, I love you." She sang.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I will always love you." They both sang before getting caught up in a soft and passionate kiss.  
  
When they seperated Christian looked deep in her eyes. "Come what may.." He sang softly. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him.  
  
"What?" She asked. He looked at her confused. "I am not Satine."  
  
"I-I know."  
  
"Then what was that for?"  
  
"What was what for?"  
  
"Come what may."  
  
"That was your song with Satine. Why are you singing it to me?" She let go of him and stood on her own. "I am not Satine and I hope you can realize that."  
  
"I am aware that you aren't Satine but Come What May, it means that no matter what, no matter how bad things get you remember your love."  
  
"I just don't want you to look at me and see Satine. I want you to look at me and see me, Diana." She took his hand and helt it to her heart. "I never want to replace Satine. But I do want you to love me for me. This is love. I love you and I expect you to love me for me."  
  
He only looked at her.  
  
"Make me believe that it is me who you love."  
  
"Satine was the first woman I ever loved. She told me that I needed to go on before she passed away. I wasn't able to do that until you came into my life. You opened my eyes to the world around me. I love you."  
  
She smiled and a tear ran down her cheek. "I love you too." 


	6. A New Day

*~*~*~*~*~I would like to note that the songs in the previous chapter are (In order they appear) PRAYER by Celine Dion. SELFISH by *Nsync. STAY THE NIGHT by 98* . DANGEROUSLY IN LOVE by Destiny's Child. YOU'LL BE IN MY HEART by Phil Collins. L O V E by Nat King Cole. FROM LOVING YOU by Mandy Moore. FINAL ANSWER by The Calling~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
"You are going to be safe, I promise." Christian told Diana as they walked down the streets back to their homes. He was holding her suitcase in one hand and his other arm was wrapped around her shoulders. They walked up the stairs and he opened the door to her room. The two of them walked in and sat on her bed. Diana was pale and very out of it yet at the same time she was always on alert. Christian's hand rubbed her back to try to help calm her down. "I won't let anyone hurt you. Trust me with this, please."  
  
She looked over at him. "I trust you." She spoke quietly. She then turned her head to the side looked out the window with a lost stare.  
  
Christian sighed and pulled her close to him and rocked back and forth. He took a deep breath to try and hold back tears as he said a prayer. "Dear God," He thought. "How could you do this to me? What did I do wrong? You took Satine from me and then my best friend Toulouse. Please don't even think of taking Diana from me. Please God. It seems that she is all I have."  
  
He held on to her for dear life. His thoughts where inturupted by someone knocking on the door. The hairs on the back of Christian's neck stood up and he could feel her body tense.  
  
"Oh my God." She said shaking.  
  
"Don't-Don't wor-Don't Worry." He stuttered. "I-I'll get the door."  
  
Whoever was there knocked on the door yet again. Christian kissed her head, stood up and slowly walked to the door. He took a deep breath before he opened it. His hand was the on the knob, violently shaking. He closed his eyes and opened it quickly. There stood a young girl.  
  
"May I help you?" Christian asked, his nerves calming.  
  
"My name is Belle. I am here to see Diana."  
  
"Diana isn't seeing anyone at the moment."  
  
"Is she okay? I am a friend of hers back at London and I needed to tell her that."  
  
"Belle!" Diana said running to the door. "It's okay Christian. Like she said, she is a friend. What are you doing here, I thought you left."  
  
"Diana, they are here."  
  
"What?" Diana said looking at Belle then at Christian. Christian put his arm around here and pulled her close. "Here?"  
  
"I saw them at a coffee shop not too far from here. It won't be long until they find you." She paused. "Wait, I thought you were leaving?"  
  
"I was but I-I decided to stay."  
  
"Are you mad? They are going to kill you."  
  
"No!" Diana yelled, her eyes filling with tears but she tried to hold them back. "I am not afraid of them. Christian loves me and I feel safe with him. I came here to be safe and I feel safe. They are not going to controll my life. I can't and I will not let that happen." She sternly stated.  
  
"Diana, you know I care about you. You are my best friend and I don't want to see you get hurt. Please run, just for a little bit. You can come back when they believe that aren't here. You can pick up where you left off but for now just run." She paused for a moment taking a deep breath and running her fingers through her blonde hair. "Why can't you run away from here?"  
  
"Because she doesn't want to." Christian almost yelled. "She wants to stay here." He said more softly.  
  
"She wants to be with you. So why don't you both get out of here?"  
  
Diana and Christian looked at each other.  
  
"If you won't leave each other, then run away together. Don't put her life on the line here." Belle stated.  
  
"She has a point." Diana said to Christian. "Maybe we both should go. If I stay I know I won't be able to sleep at night."  
  
"Okay." He cupped her face in her hands. "We'll go." He kissed her softly. "We'll leave."  
  
"Well I will leave you two love birds alone. Contact me when you reach the end of the road okay Diana?" Belle gave her friend a hug.  
  
"I promise I will."  
  
"Good, now get out of here. I don't want to get a letter saying that you are dead."  
  
"You won't."  
  
* * *  
  
Christian and Diana ran to the trainstation as quickly as they could to catch the next train into Germany. From there they were headed to Italy and as far south as they could get. Once they got on the train they both started laughing. When the train began to move away from Paris, they looked out the window and said good-bye. "You're leaving everything behind." Diana told Christian.  
  
"Not completely. They are coming with us. The memories are with me."  
  
They gave each other a hug and a kiss and talked about their new life. They were both a little nervous. Diana told Christian stories about her childhood, growing up in a rich family. She told him what happened the day her parents where killed. "Well, I had missed horseback ridding lessons one day so I was too make it up. That morning, I went to my lessons for the hour and half and when I returned home I called out 'mum.I'm home.' And there was no answer. Not thinking much of it I went to my room and got changed. I went back downstairs and into the family room. There they were. My mum was on the couch and my father was on the floor infront of the fire place. There was a note o the floor saying that they were not finished and that they wouldn't be finished until they got me. Everyone told me to run and I ran to the only place where I thought I could be safe." She explained.  
  
"So you came to the Moulin Rouge."  
  
"Exactly." She said taking his hand. "You're book changed my life Christian. It showed me that it is possible that someone could care for you as much as you cared for them. Truth, Beauty, Freedom, Love. The bohemians sure did know how to live. I wanted to be free like that. I wanted that kind of life. It just seemed so much more interesting than living in some big house having people taking care of you twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. Thank you for showing me that there is more to life than money."  
  
They had reached Germany and got information about they next train to Italy. They got tickets for a train that went to Rome and they waited at the station the two hours before the train left. When it was time for boarding, they grabbed their bags and got ready for the long train ride.  
  
The next day they finally reached the end of the road. They were on the coast of Italy in a small town called Paola. They rented a small home on the second floor of a building. The town wasn't too different than back in France. Diana studied Italian when she was a child so she knew enough to communicate. "My butler was Italian." She told him. "He also inherited money from a very distant relative a couple years back so he ran out of there as quickly as he could." She added with a laugh. They exchanged their money for Italian money and decided to go out and get some food. They didn't get much, just some bread, cheese and meats. They walked to the ocean, sat on the sand and ate. They wre both wrapped around a thick dark brown blanket. It was very windy outside and very cold.  
  
It was almost like they were sixteen again. They sat there laughing, telling jokes and stories. They then got up and chased each other on the beach. They were just celabrating life. They were both thankful for being alive. Everything seemed to be falling into place. For the first time in months Diana felt completely safe and for the first time in years, Christian felt alive. He was living life again and he forgot how much he loved it. It was the greatest feeling in the world to be able to just let go. They ran over to the peir and walked along that for a while. "I'll race you to the other side." Christian challanged.  
  
"You're on." Diana said starting to run. Christian was behind her and soon cought up only to get aheasd of her. "It's not easy running in a long dress!" Diana laughing tring to run faster. Christian won and waited at the end for her.  
  
"You loose." He said leaning against the post with a wide grin on his face.  
  
"I declare a rematch. You were the dress next time." She lauged.  
  
"Oh ha-ha."  
  
"You know, you're not as charming as you think you are." She walked over to him.  
  
"I'm not?"  
  
"Oh no." She sighed and took a step back. "I don't think you cut it." She joked.  
  
"Well I think that I am a very charming and."  
  
"You are so full of yourself!" She laughed with him. But the laugter was cut short. The post that Christian was leaning on was old and broke causing him to fall back. "CHRISTIAN!" Diana yelled as she saw him fall into the waters. It was getting dark out and it was cloudy to begin with anyway and the waters were the opposite of calm. "CHRISTIAN!" She yelled. "Oh my God." She said to herself looking around to see if she saw anyone who could help. There was no one. Of course they were the only two fools who would go to the beach in the dead of winter. Diana took off her jacket and jumped in after him. When she surfaced she took a deep breath. The shock of the water was incredible. It was like ice water. "Oh this is cold." She looked around for Christian but couldn't find him. She turneded around and sat his hands. She went under and swam as fast as she could to reach him. Every now and then she was pulled under by the currents but she found her way back to the surface to breathe. She got to him and his lips were very blue and his teeth were clattering. She took him and they swam to the shore. She sat him on the stones and told him to sit there. She ran back up the peir and grabbed her jacket. It was her fathers so it fit him fine. "Are you okay?" She asked putting her arm around him. He looked over at her and nodded.  
  
"God that water is cold." He said looking over the ocean.  
  
"Just a little." She down at herself. "I am going to get the blanket. I think it's best if we go home and get changed before we get sick." She helped Christian up and they walked as quickly as the could. Diana wrapped the blanket around her to warm her up. When they got to there new home they went to their rooms and got changed.  
  
When Diana was finished she walked down the small hallways and turned the right into the wooden kitchen. Christian was trying to make a cup of coffee. "Would you like some?" He offered. Diana shook her head no and sat down at the table.  
  
"That was interesting." She said looking at him.  
  
"Thank you." He said. "For saving me. I don't-I don't know how to swim."  
  
"I wasn't going to just leave you in the water like that."  
  
"You could have." He joked walking over to the table and sitting next to her. "But seriously, thank you. I owe you my life."  
  
"No you don't."  
  
Christian leaned over and kissed her gently on the cheek.  
  
And this was the beinging of a whole new life and a whole new story. Whole new people and a whole lot of emotions. There is more than what meets and the eye and they begin to learn that there is more to life then what the eye can see. Everything they once new about each other are about to change.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~This was very short I know. Sorry about that but I am working on the next chapter. Things are going to be moving quickly so try to keep up! Also, you know how in the movie MOULIN ROUGE Christians theme was NATURE BOY? "There was a boy, a very strange enchanted boy." Ring a bell? Well if you look back to the very beginging of the story you will see that I have a theme song for Diana! JOY!~*~*~*~ 


	7. Damn Cold Night

CHAPTER 6- DAMN COLD NIGHT  
  
The sun seeped through the windows hitting Christian's eyes slowly awakening him. When his opened he turned around with a shrug. "Damn sun." He exclaimed pulling the covers over his head. He sat there for a few moments before realizing that he would be unable to fall back asleep. He sighed and slowly crawled out of the left side of his bed. Strange because he always gets out on the right side. He rubbed his eyes as he opened the door and followed the warm aromas that lead him to the kitchen. There stood Diana cooking as she did almost every morning.  
  
"Good morning." She said with her cheery smile.  
  
"Morning" he said sitting down, pouring himself a cup of black coffee.  
  
"You look like you're in a good mood." She said turning her back.  
  
"I'm fine." He snapped.  
  
"Right." She turned the stove off and walked and sat down next to Christian. "We need to talk."  
  
Christian rubbed his red, watery eyes.  
  
"We have been here for two weeks and neither of us have jobs."  
  
"Tell me what the problem is."  
  
Diana sat back. "Christian. We need money to survive."  
  
He closed his eyes and put his head back with a sigh.  
  
"Christian, can't you get a job?"  
  
"Did you write to Belle?"  
  
Diana sighed. "Yes. We should be getting a letter from her soon."  
  
Christian got up and walked out. "I'm going to go write." Diana just sat there and took a deep breath before running her fingers threw her hair.  
  
Diana was cleaning the house when letters came from under the doorway. Anxious to see if anything was from Belle, she ran to pick it up. And there, the letter on top was indeed from Belle. It read: Dearest Diana. I am so happy that you have found a place where you can be safe but I fear that you might still be in danger. You are fine right now but I suggest that in a couple weeks you get out of there as well. I pray, don't associate with many people. God forbid word gets out as to where you are. I warned you not to become attached to anyone on France but of course you did not listen to me. Three is a crowd, remember that! Please keep me updated. Sincerely yours, Belle.  
  
Diana folded the letter back and she felt a tear run down her eye. Christian walked out of the room to see her sitting there, her face with dust patches. "What are you doing?" He asked walking over to her.  
  
"Nothing." She said putting down the letter getting back to cleaning the floor.  
  
"What were you reading?"  
  
"A letter from Belle."  
  
Christian bent down to get he letter. He read it and looked to Diana. "What's this?" He asked sharply. "We have to move again?"  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
"This is insane." He mumbled getting up. "I don't want to keep running."  
  
"Oh, and you think I want to?"  
  
"Come on Diana, be real. We are in a small town in Southern Italy. How on earth will these people find us?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I am not going to spend my life running." He said turning his back on her.  
  
"Oh, and you think I'm happy?!?" Christian paused, turned around and looked at her. "Look at me Christian. I am on me knees scrubbing away. I am not used to this. Why can't you write something and publish it?"  
  
"Haven't I done enough for you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I got you started. I helped you when you first needed it. I think it's time the little rich girl learns a little bit on what it's like living on your own. I hate to break it to you but life isn't easy. You can't just sit back and have other people do the dirty work for you. I had to learn it and you should to. And," He paused putting a finger in the air. "Aren't you the one who left all the money behind because you thought that life was more important?"  
  
Diana looked at him in shock. "You're right." She said as she stood up. "I am that little rich girl. I had my life taken away from me in the blink of an eye. Everything I once had was gone. Do you have any idea what it is like to loose your parents?"  
  
"No, but I do know what it is like to loose someone you love." And with that said he turned around and walked back into his room leaving Diana there in tears. What was going on. This was not the Christian she had known and loved. Irritated, she ran into her room to cry.  
  
That night when they were eating supper, however, things began to lighten up. Christian apologized for the way he acted earlier that day. He said it was wrong what he had done and he regretted saying any of it. "You saved me." He said to her. "I love you."  
  
Diana smiled with him and told him that she too loved him but inside, she was becoming unsure. A part of her was in love with him still but the other didn't even know what to think.  
  
That night they were walking threw the town of Paola. Not many people were out but they enjoyed walks so they took them often. They came to the center of town which was in the shape of a circle. In the center was a small band and a few people were around dancing, and talking. Christian got two cups of warm coffee for them both and they sat together at a small white table. They talked for a while but when the band started to play a softer and slower melody, Christian put his hand out. He walked Diana to the "dance floor" (so to speak) and wrapped one arm around her waist and took her hand in his. The music played and Christian's creative mind went to work. Suddenly, it seemed as if they were the only two people there.  
  
"As I look into your eyes, I see all the reasons why my life's worth a thousands skies." He sang. "You're the simplest love I've known, and the purest one I'll own, know you'll never be alone. My baby you, are the reason I could fly. And 'cause of you, I don't have to wonder why. Baby you, there's no more just getting by. You're the reason I fell so alive."  
  
Diana then picked up. "Though these words I say are true, they still fail to capture you, as mere words can only do." Christian smiled at her but she only continued. "How do I explain that smile, and how it turns my world around, keeping my feet on the ground. My baby you, are the reason I could fly. And 'cause of you, I don't have to wonder why. Baby you, there's no more just getting by."  
  
Together they sang "You're the reason I fell so alive."  
  
Christian belted, "I will soothe you if you fall, I'll be right there if you call. You're my greatest love of all!"  
  
And together again they sang "My baby you, are the reason I could fly. And 'cause of you, I don't have to wonder why. My baby you, there's no more just getting by. You're the reason I fell so alive..."  
  
When finished their lips met in a passionate kiss. The moment was frozen and time and only those two existed. When they parted Christian noticed a tear forming in her eye. "What's wrong?" He asked her gently.  
  
"I love you so much." She said with a smile. "I never thought it possible to love someone and have them love you back. I never thought I would ever fall in love."  
  
Christian kissed her again. "After Satine died I never thought I could love again but you proved me wrong." And the hugged. Christian loving her more than anything and he wouldn't let anything or anyone take her away from him.  
  
But fate had plans of it's own. No, she wasn't slowly dying from some fatal illness. But as time went by they grew so close they actually where able to get under each other's skin. They did, however, decide not to continue moving. Paola was there new home and home is where they wanted to stay. Love was still there but come Spring, it wasn't the same anymore and both of them new it, but did not want to admit to it. Money was a stronger issue then ever.  
  
"Why on earth won't you publish something?" Diana inquired pleadingly.  
  
"Go work in the garden or something. I want to be left alone." Christian was in one of his moods. Diana thought it was just a bad day and he was thinking about his friend Toulouse and Satine so she never pushed the issue.  
  
"Christian, we are in debts! We can not depend on my job alone. Do you want me to go out on the streets and beg?"  
  
"Look, didn't you say you're butler inherited a fortune and moved here to Italy. Find him and ask for money."  
  
"Are you mad? I am not going to crawl to people for help. I WILL NOT do such a thing. But you, sitting in your room all day. No one exists but you."  
  
"I am a writer, I write."  
  
"And so am I. But I don't have time to write anymore. But you have to have something done that you can get published."  
  
Christian thought for a moment. "You're right. I do. And I will take it to the news stands tomorrow morning and see if they can publish it in the papers."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
*~2 DAYS LATER~*  
  
The sun slowly behind the mountains in Italy. Diana watched from her window and took a deep breath. Christian's writing was indeed published but he didn't get much money for it because it was in English. Even though it brought in little cash, Diana tried not to worry about it too much. At least he got some money for it and that was better than nothing at all.  
  
She had done more thinking in the past two days then she has in her whole life. As the days were going by she was beginning to realize that there was so much more to Christian then what she had once read in a book. She was now asking herself if she was in love with the Christian she had come to know or the Christian that was in her imagination. When he sang to her, however, her heart melted and everything felt so right. But on the other hand, they were two completely different people with different views and backgrounds. She thought to herself, "How could something I was so sure about be so wrong?" Diana tried her best to hide her doubts from Christian. She figured that whatever it was it would be fixed with time.  
  
Later that night was one of the worst nights yet.  
  
It started out simply, but turned into a heated argument.  
  
"I don't think you understand Diana that I left everything behind for you. EVERYTHING! How could you ask to have me do it again?"  
  
"I am not asking you to drop everything Christian."  
  
"Well that is what it seems like."  
  
"Well things aren't always what they seem."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Christian, you have won my heart over by love songs and I am beginning to believe that you just need someone to replace Satine."  
  
"How dare you."  
  
"NO!" Diana shouted. "How dare YOU. You need to show me that you care for me, that you need me...that you love me."  
  
"I do love you."  
  
"It's one thing to say it Christian, it's another to actually feel it." She walked over to the chair and grabbed her jacket.  
  
"Where-where are you going?"  
  
"For a walk. I need some time to think if this is really what I want in life."  
  
"Wait, you can't do this to me. I can't loose someone I love again. I-" And the door slammed in his face. He hit the door with his fist and slid slowly to the ground only to burry his face in his hands.  
  
Diana walked down the streets as she buttoned her jacket. Her heels clicked against the cobblestone streets creating an echo. She knew the town like the back of her hand and wasn't afraid to go walking by herself. She stopped for a moment and leaned against the wall and a tear ran down her face. She looked over and there was a small park with a small bridge of a small crick. She walked over as rain began to fall rapidly to the ground. Soon, her tears were mixed with rain drops.  
  
She stood on the small bridge and looked up to see just the light from the moon trying to break threw a cloud. She looked around and there was not a person in sight. But who would be at this hour. By now she had hoped at Christian would have come after her but he hadn't and that made her heart break. Maybe this wasn't meant to be.  
  
She opened her mouth and began to sing. "I'm standing on a bridge, I'm waiting in the dark. I thought you would be here by now. There's nothing but the rain, no footsteps on the ground. I'm listening but there's no sound." She began to slowly walk off the bridge and continued her song. "Isn't anyone trying to find me. Won't somebody come take me home." And her voice projected. "It's a damn cold night. Trying to figure out this life. Won't you take me by the hand take me somewhere new. I don't know who you are but I'm with you." She looked around hoping to find Christian but he was nowhere so continued. "I'm looking for a for a place, I'm searching for a face. Is anybody here I know? 'Cause nothing's going right and everything's a mess and no one likes to be alone. Isn't anyone trying to find me. Won't somebody come take me home? It's a damn cold night trying to figure out this life. Won't you take me by the hand take me somewhere new. I don't know who you are but I-I'm with you. Oh, why is everything so confusing. Maybe I'm just out of my mind. Yeah-y-Yah.Yah-y- yah" and her voice escalated. "Yeah-y-ya, Yeah-y-yah." And with a powerful bang."YEAHHHHHHHH!" She paused. "It's a damn cold night trying to figure out this life. Won't you take me by the hand take me somewhere new. I don't know who you are but I-I'm with you! Take me by the hand take me somewhere new. I don't know who you are but I..I'm with you! I'm with you!" And she stopped and a warm tear rolled down her check. At that moment she felt someone grasp her arm.  
  
Meanwhile Christian sat in the house thinking. "How could she do this?" He thought. "What have I done." He knew he had to go out to find her.  
  
Diana turned and saw a tall man. It was very dark so she couldn't really make out what he looked like. "I knew we would find you Diana." He said in a deep voice. "I'll take you somewhere new." Diana was about to scream but a hand covered her mouth. She then knew that there was more than just one man. "Take her away from here." The man said. Her body was then being dragged by two other people. She knew who these people were and she tried to stay as calm as possible.  
  
  
  
MY BABY YOU-Marc Anthony I'M WITH YOU-Avril Lavigne 


	8. Come What May

CHAPTER 7 COME WHAT MAY  
  
Diana woke up finding herself in a dirty basement. There was just a light bulb, a desk and the chair she sat in. Her hands and feet were tied so she couldn't move. She had a headache and she didn't remember all too much. When her blurred vision was corrected she noticed two men standing there.  
  
"Why didn't you just kill me when you had the chance?" She asked.  
  
"It would be too easy." The one man said. He was tall and thin. He had dark hair and he wore a black suit. The other man was also thin but his hair was slowly turning gray and he had a darker complection.  
  
"Just tell me what you want and it's yours."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Why do you even need me? You Got my parents and grandparents."  
  
"Well, wouldn't you like to be with your family again?"  
  
Diana felt her face become red with anger. "Go to hell."  
  
"I already have my ticket to get in. Remind me to thank your little friend Belle before we do away with you." He winked. He was clearly chewing something. Tobacco most likely.  
  
Diana became short of breath. "What?" She whispered in disbelief. "Belle?"  
  
"Yeah, she was our little tip lady. Thanks to her, finding you was easy."  
  
Diana began to cry. How could Belle do such a thing? Belle was her best friend. But everything came together. No wonder Belle wanted her to keep moving. This way that by the time they got there, her and Christian would already be gone. Diana couldn't believe any of this.  
  
"Don't cry sweetheart. It will all be over soon."  
  
Christian was one the phone trying to speak the best Italian he could. He couldn't find Diana and she didn't come home that night and he was worried. Giving up with the phone lines he again decided to go out and looked for her. No one has seen or heard of her and he feared that she went back to Paris or even London. But why would she leave with out any of her belongings.  
  
When he returned to his home he walked into the kitchen to get something to drink but was startled when he found a man sitting there almost like he was waiting for him to arrive. Christian paused and gulped. "May-May I help you?"  
  
"I understand you share a life with Diana." He said.  
  
Christian eyes widened. "Diana-where is she."  
  
"Don't worry." The man said slowly standing up. "She not dead...yet."  
  
Rage traveled threw Christian body and without thinking he ran up to try and attack the man. "Where is she?!" The man took his arm and twisted it. Christian yelled in pain. Christian held him arm close and looked at this strange man. "Where is she?"  
  
"Don't worry young man. You have loved already so why bother doing it again? You had your share."  
  
"Who are you."  
  
"The name is Tony."  
  
"Where is Diana. I swear if you lay a finger on her..."  
  
"Was the last thing you said to her good?" Tony asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I hope you told her that you loved her." Tony said walking past him.  
  
"Wait, where are you going? Where is Diana?!?"  
  
"Maybe you'll have another chance, Christian." And Tony walked out the door but Christian wouldn't let him leave.  
  
"NO!" Christian yelled. Tony turned around and pulled out a gun.  
  
"Please don't make me do this."  
  
Christian stopped in his tracks.  
  
"No, Christian. Be a good boy and go back into your home and I will visit you a little later."  
  
Christian backed up and shut the door. But, he went to his window and watched as Tony walked away. He decided to follow him. Maybe he would lead him to Diana. He ran out of his home and followed Tony. He led Christian to a very run down building. Christian walked around to see if there were any windows where he could see anything. He did find a window that looked into the basement and there he saw Diana sitting, tied to a chair.  
  
"Oh my God." He said. How could people do such a thing. The tall dark haired put a knife to her throat with a laugh. Christian gasped. "NO!" He shouted. All three men stopped and looked around. Christian realized that his mistake would turn into a good thing. Diana kicked the man with a knife and Tony ordered to untie her. The ageing man held her arm as they stood up. Christian ran into the house and ran to the basement.  
  
"CHRISTIAN!" Diana yelled. The man pulled her closer and put a gun to her head.  
  
"NO!" Christian yelled. He didn't want to move to close in fear he would pull the trigger. "Let her go, please." He begged.  
  
"Why should we?" Tony asked. "What her family did to mine? I am not going to let anyone in that family get away with it." Tony looked at the man with the gun. "Any time. Let her little boyfriend watch."  
  
"Diana!" Christian yelled running to her but he was punched but the tall thin, younger man. Threw all the commotion, Diana broke free and her and Christian ran free. It seemed too simple but they made it out of the house. The ran down the streets but then just stopped. Diana fell into his arms sobbing.  
  
"I am so sorry." She cried. "I-I love you so much. I don't want to die please. Thank you." She cried hugging him and kissing him.  
  
"I love you Diana but what...what are you so sorry for?"  
  
"All the petty fights. I love you. I love you!" She stressed.  
  
"I love you too." He said and they kissed and hugged. He hugged her tight like he was never going to let her go. They were both crying. The thought of loosing on another was unbearable.  
  
"I whisper words about you endlessly." Christian sang. "Mostly to myself 'cause you make me believe. No one could ever love you like I could. There wouldn't be a day you'd feel alone and never would there be a time you didn't know. 'Cause no one could ever love you like I could." His beat picked up as he walked around her. "So if you you'd be the one to share my dreams I'd never let you go. If you'd stay with me I promise you would know of all the times I reached out for you, Girl can't you see how I adore you? I couldn't spend my life without you. Please believe me I would never doubt you. I'll be the one to answer all your prayers. Anytime you need me, know that I'll be there. 'Cause no one could ever like you like I could. I'm hoping that you hear these prayers of mine. I'm hoping that we'll be together for all times 'cause no one could ever love you like I could. So if you you'd be the one to share my dreams I'd never let you go. If you'd stay with me I promise you would know of all the times I reached out for you, Girl can't you see how I adore you?" And it was like the town was singing with him. "I couldn't spend my life without you. Please believe me I would never doubt you. OH! I would do anything to share that special place in your heart. Please let me be the one who would mean everything. There'll be no one to keep us part. So if you you'd be the one to share my dreams I'd never let you go. If you'd stay with me I promise you would know of all the times I reached out for you, Girl can't you see how I adore you? I couldn't spend my life without you. Please believe me I would never doubt you!" He picked her up and spun her around as he finished. He slowly put her down and kissed her softly. That, was true love.  
  
As they were walking home hand in hand to pack for another move the three men walked up to them. Christian put his arm around Diana to protect her from any harm. But even the shield of love couldn't protect them. The two men each pulled out a gun and pointed it at them as Tony stood in the middle.  
  
"What do you want?" Christian asked holding her tight. Diana wasn't going to let go.  
  
"Let her go." Tony said.  
  
"No." Christian said simply.  
  
"I don't think you heard me. Let her go or else we kill her in your arms." He smiled when he finished.  
  
Christian looked down at Diana. She was shaking with fear. He nodded his head yes and let go over her. Diana trusted him. One of the men walked over and took her and held the gun to her head.  
  
"CHRISTIAN!" She called.  
  
"Shh!" The man to her.  
  
"Please, don't hurt her." Chris pleaded. "Take me but please don't hurt her." The other man walked over to Christian and took him. The men dragged them back to the house and to the basement. The guns still pointed at them.  
  
"Now we can finish what we started."  
  
The man who was holding onto Diana got ready to pull the trigger.  
  
"NO!" Christian yelled trying to break free. He then heard the click inches from the head and he knew that his gun could fire at any moment. "Kill me put please don't kill Diana."  
  
"Christian, no!" Diana called.  
  
"Well," Tony said. "Diana, we have to hurt you somehow. I am beginning to think keeping you alive however is the better end of the deal." He smirked and nodded his head yes. The man let go of Diana and walked over to Christian and punched him in the stomach.  
  
"NO!" Diana cried out as she watched Christian fall to the floor. But she couldn't stop them. Christian was kicked and punched numerous times. His face was bleeding and blood splattered places and this man beat him up. Diana stood there in disbelief. She couldn't run to him.  
  
Christian's helpless body was thrown against the wall and to the floor. They were killing him slowly right in front of Diana.  
  
"Now." Tony said. The man stopped beating Christian up and took out a gun and pointed it to his chest. Without any hesitation he pulled the trigger.  
  
Diana let out a loud scream. "NO!" She cried and ran to his assistance. The three men left the basement without saying a word and left Christian there to die.  
  
He was still alive but in a lot of pain. Yet threw that pain he tried to smile. "I-I owe you my life." He said.  
  
"No-" Diana cried, tears running down her checks. "I-I can't believe....We have to get a doctor."  
  
"No.I-"  
  
"Christian, you can't leave me here. What about what you sang to me, what you told me?"  
  
"No matter what happens," He said. "Or how bad things get." He continued. "We love each other." Diana let out a small cry. "And that's all that matters." He finished.  
  
"Come what may." She sang softly for the first time. "I will love you until the end of time." When she finished she gave him a small kiss.  
  
"I love you Di-Diana."  
  
"Christian..."  
  
He whispered the words that were older than time to his love. "I love you"  
  
Diana cringed and held him tight, just like he had once done with Satine. "Christian, please. I need you."  
  
"I will always be with you. No matter what, I will always be with you." He took a deep breath and his gaze looked past Diana. She gave him one last kiss before realizing that she lost him. Her sorrow turned into rage and anger. She let him go and ran to the window. They took her mother, her father, her grandma and grandfather. Now, they took Christian.  
  
"I'm still here you assholes!" She called out. "Come and get me. I am not afraid of you!" She saw a knife sitting just a few feet away from her. She looked around and then at the lifeless Christian in her arms. She ran and got the knife. "I'll even do the dirty work for you!" She called out before taking the knife and stabbing her own body. Shocked by the pain she fell to the ground. Bleeding and with the knife still in her hand she crawled back over to Christian. She stabbed herself very deep and she could feel the blood coming from her mouth. Diana took his hand and with the other, stabbed herself once more and she rest beside him. She felt her breaths become short and her vision become a blur. She looked over at Christian and whispered the words they exchanged many time."I love you."  
  
NO ONE-Marc Anthony COME WHAT MAY-Moulin Rouge (You all should know that!) 


	9. A Bohemian Ending

CHAPTER 8- THE END-LOVE IS ALL  
  
Her love for him, so strong and powerful that she took her own life. Their love overcame all obsticals. Everything brought them back to each other and even death couldn't keep them apart. This was their own story. A story about a time and a place. A story about a boy who thought he would never love again and a girl who thought she would never fall in love. Both were proven wrong by the power of love itself. In the end they had each other. Let it rain and let it storm because come what may, love is the greatest thing you will evey learn.  
  
"A story about a time, a story about a place, a story about the people. Most most of all, a story about love. A Love that will live forever."  
  
The End  
  
  
  
*~LOVE IS ALL~* (Marc Anthony)  
  
When you hold me like this  
  
So many memories fill my eyes.  
  
The first time we kissed,  
  
The times we nearly said good-bye.  
  
But still here we are  
  
Tested and tried and still true  
  
And stonger than we ever knew  
  
LOVE IS ALL  
  
THE LAUGHTER AND THE TEARS THAT FALL  
  
THE MUNANCE AND THE MAGICAL  
  
LOVE IS ALL  
  
ALL IS LOVE  
  
THE CARELESS WORD AND HEALING TOUCH  
  
THE GETTING AND THE GIVING OF  
  
ALL IS LOVE  
  
There's a me you've always known  
  
The me that's stonger still  
  
The you that feels like home  
  
And the you that never will.  
  
But still here we lie  
  
Tender and trusting and true  
  
With everything that we've been through  
  
LOVE IS ALL  
  
THE LAUGHTER AND THE TEARS THAT FALL  
  
THE MUNANCE AND THE MAGICAL  
  
LOVE IS ALL  
  
ALL IS LOVE  
  
THE CARELESS WORD AND HEALING TOUCH  
  
THE GETTING AND THE GIVING OF  
  
ALL IS LOVE  
  
All the glory  
  
All the pain  
  
All the passion  
  
That turns into ashes  
  
Only to Raise again  
  
LOVE IS ALL  
  
THE LAUGHTER AND THE TEARS THAT FALL  
  
THE MUNANCE AND THE MAGICAL  
  
LOVE IS ALL  
  
ALL IS LOVE  
  
THE CARELESS WORD AND HEALING TOUCH  
  
THE GETTING AND THE GIVING OF  
  
ALL IS LOVE 


End file.
